


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Kit/Reader [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinda, M/M, More like Earth is Part of the Republic Alliance now, Tentacle Sex (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: “The Code in its original form wasunhealthyattachments were Forbidden. This? This is healthy. We both communicate, we love each other, and when we fight, we always take the time to calm down and reconcile. This isn't forbidden.Youare not forbidden.”





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Male!Reader content, especially in the Star Wars/TCW fandom, and I'm very salty about it, so I'm kicking it off with some Kit Fisto/Reader smut.
> 
> For the love of god, heed the fucking rating.

It wasn't easy; you were the mechanic from Earth who barely managed to pass the Space Technician course that the Republic funded for your planet to join it, and he was a Jedi that traveled the galaxy doing whatever the hell the Jedi that didn't have a battalion of slaves – and you firmly and often called people out of _that_ piece of information, even if the clones didn't see it that way – did.

It had been an accident, the two of you meeting. You had been drinking, celebrating with some of your classmates that you _graduated_ from a class that would send most of you to _space_. You were thirty four, with no kids, and family members that didn't like your 'lifestyle', and you were going to go to _space_.

Take that, Mom.

More aliens had been traveling to Earth, after your planet joined the Republic Alliance, and so you were used to seeing them, now. Your instructor had even been a Twi'lek, who had an easy smile and was quick to make class fun, yet reminded you all how _serious_ it was being a Ship Technician.

But still, when you saw him, walking in with a Twi'lek and a Togruta, he'd taken your breath away.

It wasn't until _he_ was drunk, too, that you two began to talk. Your classmates, the young and eager twenty-something year old boys and girls and everything in between or outside of the binary, had long since gone to dance, trying to impress the other patrons of the club you all had gone to.

To be fair, you kissed him, first. But then, he had _asked_ if he could kiss you.

He's been asking for the past two – almost three – years, since then.

“Hey! [Reader]!” You paused in walking towards the part of the ship that needed a maintenance check, and found one of your boys, Clipper, running over to you. The clone was taller than you, just like everyone else on the ship was, and his eyes were brown – a warm colour, once you'd stopped to really get to know Clipper – but his hair was mostly silver, as if he was in his forties, rather than early twenties (even though he was _twelve_ , a dark part of your mind often whispered).

“Yeah, Clip'?” You asked him, a soft smile on your lips. Clipper was your favorite of your battalion, even though having a favorite was probably not allowed, and it wasn't _your_ battalion, but Master Viy's. But still, he was part of your squad, and you loved him to bits.

“The General requests your presence.” The taller man replied, “I wouldn't make'im wait.” You sighed, at that.

“I have to do maintenance checks, Clipper.” You reminded.

“That's what I told him, Tech, but he insisted.” Clipper sounded amused, and it kind of worried you, especially when he used the nickname the clones had given you, when they saw how quickly you adapted to the technology on the ship, and repaired it easily.

“I... guess the check can wait...” You frowned, “It _was_ my last stop... Gears probably finished his stops by now...”

“No worries, then!” Clipper grinned at you. “I can send Winch over to check it for you, if you don't trust me to do it.” Winch was the clone that Master Viy had assigned to you, to assist you with repairs. You actually had a whole squad dedicated to helping you, and what you made from being part of the GAR, you divided up among your squad, and paid them for helping. It wasn't much, more like an allowance, rather than a real paycheck, but they'd looked at you with awe, when you first gave them some, and the shiny had asked if that was legal.

Kit had been with you all, then, and he laughed and said it wasn't _illegal_ , so it was fine.

Winch usually bought food with his, though the others, Clipper included, hoarded theirs. The shiny, Spark, usually bought candy, though, and shared it with the squad. Viy usually turned the other cheek, when Spark got over-excited and offered it when he was around.

“Alright. Thanks, I guess.” You handed off your tools to Clipper, who leaned down to kiss your head (just like most of your squad liked to do, if only because you're so short, and can't stop them before they run off).

“He's at your quarters!” Clipper was halfway down the hall, when he called that piece of information back to you. With a sigh, you headed towards your quarters, and found that the door was unlocked. Usually, you wouldn't lock it, but your squad had a tendency to play pranks, especially when Imp got an idea and roused his siblings, so it became necessary after the third prank they pulled.

You were frowning – and hearing running water? – when you walked in, but you froze when you saw Kit lounging on your bed, with only your blanket covering his nether regions.

Your pants got very tight, very fast.

Kit was giving you a rather lazy grin, his eyes trailing down to where your cock was pressing against your jeans.

“Happy Anniversary. Close the door, _(love_ ).” He said, but you couldn't find it in yourself to move, unable to believe he was there. He sighed, his grin fading, but only to an exasperated smile, and he shut the door for you without moving from his place. “ _(Love_ )-”

You were on him quickly, kissing him roughly, and with every ounce of love you could muster up to shove into the kiss, and you felt him chuckle against your mouth. His hand went to your pants, his fingers brushing over your erection.

“Mmm...” You broke the kiss, breathing hard.

“Kit... Kit, dammit, I was doing maintenance checks!” You complained, and Kit laughed.

“Don't worry, _(love)_ , I spoke to Viy first. He said he'd send one of your squad to cover it. You have a squad?” He asked, and you nodded, smiling.

“Lots of things to repair, and if it's a major one, I need help moving things. They're all good men.” You replied, “Though I'm... _worried_ , about Tao. He's... _something_.”

“Tao was shipped back out?” Kit frowned, and you gave him an amused grin.

“Hey, none of that, no frowns in the bedroom, remember?” You raised an eyebrow at him, your grin not leaving your face, and Kit couldn't stay frowning for long.

“One day you'll come to the Temple.” He told you, fingers still grazing your jeans gently, and you sighed.

“That'd be amazing. So far my exposure to Jedi is Viy, and you, and neither of you are really big on the Code.” You said, and Kit laughed.

“The Code in its original form was _unhealthy_ attachments were Forbidden. This? This is healthy. We both communicate, we love each other, and when we fight, we always take the time to calm down and reconcile. This isn't forbidden. _You_ are not forbidden.” He was reassuring you, just as he always did, that you were not some forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden, and that the Order couldn't cause either of you trouble.

You kissed him again, and he hummed.

“I love you.” You breathed, and it wasn't the first time either of you said it, but it still made Kit smile like you had given him the galaxy.

Kit's response was in Nautila, like it usually was, but you knew the word _love_ , so you knew it was nothing bad, but rather him reaffirming his own love for you (he told you he was saying 'I love you', but that was a long sentence, for just three words, in your opinion).

You two were kissing again, and you kept doing so for a while. You weren't playing tonsil hockey, like most younglings enjoyed doing when they became adolescents, but they were far from quick pecks, and it was your favorite thing to do with Kit.

“Tub's finished.” Kit murmured against your lips, and you smiled. That explained the running water you were hearing.

It was easy, to move to the tub. You stripped on the way, enjoying to view of Kit's butt as you walked, and when Kit turned around, he startled. He hadn't been expecting you to be naked already, it seemed. You frowned, though, when his eyes narrowed.

“What happened?” He questioned, and when his hand ran gently across the large scar over your ribs, and you winced. It had been six months ago, when you and your team had been sent down to a planet to help repair some civilians' shuttle to escape the fighting. You'd been pushed down to safety, by Tao, but none of you had noticed the broken ship wing sticking out.

“Broken ship wing grazed me.” You replied, “It was an accident.” And you firmly believed that it had been. Tao had been broken up about it, in his own way. He still didn't look you in the eyes, and was too quiet, even for him. Kit sighed, but got down on his knees, and your breath hitched when he kissed the scar.

You knew he'd go further south, but you still sucked in a sharp breath when his mouth started kissing your cock.

You leaned over, and grabbed at his shoulders for support. His tongue danced across it, from the tip to the base, and a hand reached up to gently – oh _so_ painfully gently – squeeze your balls.

You began stroking his head-tresses, and he moaned around you.

“Ooooh... Oh, Kit...” You breathed, beginning to undo his leather-wraps. What you were doing now, was an intimate act to his species, and you knew how much he loved it when you did it.

His teeth grazed your cock, and you let out a cry as you came. You looked down, and found Kit wiping his mouth, and saw his cock was half-hard, and probably aching in an attempt to get harder, but couldn't without water. You pulled your taller boyfriend up, and he moved easily to the water.

You took a deep breath, and dove under the water.

You licked his cock, and played with the small tentacles that emerged from the small nubs around his cock, and bit down gently on him. You could hear his muffled moan at that, and came up for air a moment later.

“You don't have to do this, _(love)_.” Kit breathed, and you moved closer to kiss him, humming gently.

“We need to find a way that I can.” You murmured against his lips, and he smiled gently.

“One day.” He promised, “For now, I do believe you have another hole that we both _know_ my cock can fit into.” You started getting hard again, at his words.

You rubbed your cock against his, for a few moments, both of you panting and gasping as you worked your cock hard again, and Kit was pressing his fingers into you, stretching and playing, and his cock's tentacles were gliding against your cock, and it tickled in the way you loved, and you were _so close_ again.

You swatted his hand away from your ass, and Kit pulled it away. You lowered yourself onto him, and you could feel the tentacles exploring you, before two wormed their tiny selves into you, right next to Kit's cock. The others brushed against whatever part of you they could, and at least one was reaching your balls.

You began rocking, once you were full. Kit groaned.

“[Reader]... [Reader]-” He went off into Nautila, and just the sound of Kit's native tongue surrounding your name pushed you over the edge, and it was a moment later that Kit had his own orgasm. You stopped moving, when you felt his semen enter you, and you leaned down, head on his chest, nose almost touching the water.

His arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer, despite his cock still in your ass. You both knew you should get out of the water, lest you get sick, but for the moment, you both were still.

“Marry me.” Kit whispered, and your eyes watered, even as you smiled against his chest.

“Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _(love)_ is Kit calling you such in Nautila.


End file.
